Sound and Vision
| Length = 3:00 | Label = RCA | Writer = David Bowie | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Stay" (1976) | This single = "Sound and Vision" (1977) | Next single = "Be My Wife" (1977) | Misc = }} "Sound and Vision" is a song and single by David Bowie which appeared on the album Low in 1977. The song is notable for juxtaposing an uplifting guitar and synthesizer-led instrumental track with Bowie’s withdrawn lyrics. In keeping with the minimalist approach of Low, co-producer Visconti and Bowie originally recorded the track as an instrumental, bar the backing vocal (performed by Visconti’s wife, Mary Hopkin). Bowie then recorded his vocal after the rest of the band had left the studio, before trimming verses off the lyric, and leaving a relatively lengthy instrumental intro on the finished song. Selected as a first single from the album, "Sound and Vision" was used by the BBC on trailers at the time. This provided considerable exposure, much needed as Bowie opted to do nothing to promote the single himself, and helped the song to No. 3. The song was also a top ten hit in Germany, Austria and the Netherlands. However, it stalled at No. 87 in Canada and only managed No. 69 in the United States where it signalled the end of Bowie's short commercial honeymoon until "Let's Dance" in 1983. The first live performance of the song was at Earl’s Court on 1 July 1978. In 1990, it was a regular number for Bowie’s greatest hits Sound+Vision Tour. The name had also been used for Rykodisc boxed set anthology in 1989. Remixes In 1991 808 State released an EP of remixes of "Sound and Vision" in America, credited to David Bowie vs. 808 State. In March 2010, it was announced on Bowie official site that a digital Sound And Vision Remix EP would be made available in June 2010. In 2013 a remix was commissioned for Sony Xperia Z smartphone advertising campaign. The new mix by Sonjay Prabhakar utilized the original lead vocals and Mary Hopkin’s backing vocal with a new piano part by Rob Gentry. Parlophone Records digital download released on 7 October 2013. Track listing ; Original 7" single # "Sound and Vision" (Bowie) – 3:00 # "A New Career in a New Town" (Bowie) – 2:50 ; David Bowie vs 808 State (1991) # "Sound + Vision (808 Gift mix)" - 3:58 # "Sound + Vision (808 'lectric Blue remix instrumental)" - 4:08 # "Sound + Vision (David Richards remix 1991)" - 4:40 # "Sound + Vision (Original version)" - 3:03 ; David Bowie vs 808 State — Sound And Vision Remix EP (2010) # "Sound + Vision (808 Gift mix)" - 3:58 # "Sound + Vision (808 'lectric Blue remix instrumental)" - 4:08 # "Sound + Vision (David Richards remix 1991)" - 4:40 # "Sound + Vision (Original version)" - 3:03 * This 2010 release is a digital download only ; David Bowie — Sound And Vision (2013) # "Sound + Vision 2013" - 1:50 # "Sound + Vision (Remastered)" - 3:04 * Digital download and in 2017 available as a vinyl single Personnel * Producers: ** David Bowie and Tony Visconti * Musicians: ** David Bowie: Vocals, Saxophone, Chamberlin ** Ricky Gardiner: Lead Guitar ** Carlos Alomar: Rhythm Guitar ** George Murray: Bass ** Dennis Davis: Drums ** Brian Eno: Synthesizers, Backing Vocals ** Mary Visconti: Backing vocals ** Roy Young: Piano Cover versions * Book of Love - Lovebubble (1993) * Quasi - Crash Course for the Ravers — A Tribute to the Songs of David Bowie (1996) * The Sea and Cake - One Bedroom (2003). This version was used in Rhapsody ads in 2008. * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Numerous Live Concerts (including Live at Madison Square Garden) * Franz Ferdinand with Girls Aloud - Radio 1. Established 1967 (2007) * Matthew Dear on Life Beyond Mars: Bowie Covered. * Beck - a "re-imagining" filmed in live performance at 20th Century Fox's LA movie sound stage with 167-piece orchestra and choir,for Lincoln Motor Co.'s "Hello Again" campaign. (Feb 2013) Legacy The song was featured in a 2013 commercial for the Sony Xperia Z.https://www.ispot.tv/ad/7oZV/sony-mobile-xperia-z-sound-and-vision-song-by-david-bowie iSpot References Bibliography * External links * * Bowienet Category:1977 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Franz Ferdinand (band) songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Tony Visconti Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:1976 songs Category:RCA Records singles